(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer and a liquid crystal display including the polarizer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a widely used type of flat panel display (“FPD”), and the LCD typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
A transparent glass substrate or a transparent plastic substrate may be used as a substrate of the liquid crystal display, and two polarizers may be disposed on the liquid crystal display with the liquid crystal layer thereby interposed between the two polarizers. The light incident to the liquid crystal display is typically polarized in one direction while passing through one of the two polarizers, and is thereby transmitted or blocked while passing through the other of the two polarizers after the polarization of the light is changed while passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A plastic substrate is firm and lighter than a glass substrate. However, temperature and moisture resistance of the plastic substrate are lower than temperature and moisture resistance of the glass substrate. Accordingly, a polarizer for a glass substrate cannot typically be used for the liquid crystal display including the plastic substrate.